I Do Love You
by iZabella D.P
Summary: Gene threatened Naru to take away Mai's life if he doesn't tell her how he feels in an hour.


Okay..this is my second story. I've been longing to write something but for some reason I couldn't do it. So, I thought that maybe a song could inspire me to write a story for my favorite anime Ghost Hunt and here it is. I think Naru's OOC but I tried my best to keep him in character (guess I'm not good at doing that). I appreciate your time for reading this and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you..

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

><p>"Mai! Come in my office," my narcissistic boss called out from his room. I gave a deep sigh as I was interrupted from my work. I quickly fixed the papers on my table for the last time and stood up. I pushed my chair and walked to the door.<p>

"I'm here," I knocked softly on his door. He told me to come in and I did. I slowly opened the door as I became nervous. I closed the door and each step I took closer to his desk made me shiver. _What now? Is he finally going to fire me? What did I do this time? It wasn't my fault Gene wanted to talk to me. As if I can control my ability._ I looked into his eyes and saw the blue eyes with sadness. There was no sign of any anger or fury, just simple sadness.

He stood up and walked around the desk. "Mai," he placed a hand on my shoulder but gazed down on the floor. His bangs were covering his eyes but the way he said my name sounded like he was crying. Before I knew it, I already cupped my left hand on his cheek to lift his head. I felt the hot wet tears on his face and wiped it.

"What's the matter Naru?" I asked. He didn't answer but he continued to look me in my eyes. I could feel his sorrow and I immediately felt sorry for him. I didn't know how to comfort him so I just stroked his cheek. A few minutes had gone and he stopped crying, we were still in the same position. "What happened Naru? Can you tell me now?" I tried again. This time he answered me, pulling me closer to him.

"I can't stand this any longer. I need you so much and I don't want to lose you. He's right. He's so right. I should never push you away any further. I know I can't live without you, Mai. I love you so much," he managed to say. My eyes widened at hearing those words. Those words that I wanted to hear a long time ago. Those words that I never thought I would hear come out from his lips. Every word sent a tingling sensation through my whole body.

"What are you talking about? Who's he?" I asked absent-mindedly. _Wrong response Mai! Why did you tell him that! That's not what you wanted to tell him. Just tell him how you feel. Say those four words in return! Say it now. You're pushing him away this time!_ I waited for him to answer me. I really wanted to tell him how I feel. _I love you too._ But it didn't come out.

"I love you Mai! I love you so much. I will never forgive myself if I see you go with another man, especially him. I can't lose you. Please Mai, accept me," he cried hysterically. I never knew Naru could be soft-hearted and could plead. He never showed this to anyone but me. My heart leapt for joy but part of my heart was in pain for seeing him like this. He looked like he lost his sanity.

"He told me that I love you and I realized that it was all true. No matter how much I deny it, I can't brush off this feeling."

_Flashback_

**"Why are you staring at Mai's picture?"**

"I am not. And why are you here again?"

**"Don't lie to me, brother. I know how you feel about her."**

"I don't feel anything for her. So, stop bugging me about this again."

**"Really? Then why are you still looking at her picture? I can read your mind. Don't forget about that. The way her lips curve when she smiles, the way her hips sway when she walks, the way her eye-"**

"Stop! That is not true! You're the one who likes her so why don't you tell her. After all, she always see you in her dreams."

**"Noll, stop being stubborn! I know that you love her. She loves you back so what's the problem? The only thing that you need to do is confess your love to her. You can't deny this feeling anymore. She always make you nervous whenever she's out of your sight. You get nervous because you're worried that she might be hurt. You always save her whenever she's in trouble. You're her hero."**

"No. You're wrong and I am right. So just take her and be with her. I know you love her and she loves you too. You can communicate with her through her dreams, right? So, just tell her how you feel so you could be happy."

**"Is that what you really want?"**

"Yes. Now, go and stop bothering me. I have to do my work."

**"Okay. I'll tell her how I feel and I'll **_**take**_** her with me. I'll never give her back and we'll be together forever. That means you will never see her ever again!"**

Naru's eyes widened as he realized what his brother had said. He would take Mai's life away so she could be with him. And if Mai do love him, there was no way that she would refuse to go with him. He had to stop him right away so he called him back as fast as he could.

"Gene!"

**". . ."**

"Gene!"

**". . ."**

"Gene! Answer me!" A loud noise came from outside. He dashed to open the door and saw Mai sleeping on the floor, some things on the floor too. She tried to hold on to the table when she collapsed but she just dragged the things with her from her table. Naru stumbled to the floor and shook Mai.

"Mai, Mai! Please wake up! Mai, don't leave me," he said frantically. He was panicking at the thought that she will never wake up. He tried his hardest to wake her up but he failed miserably. Mai was in a deep sleep and was currently talking to Gene. Naru couldn't take it anymore. He remembered every single memories he had with Mai. The times he saved her on their cases, the times when Mai woke up from a dream, crying while he tried to comfort her, the times that he made her smile, the times that she got mad at him for teasing her, the times that she made her laugh and smile, and the time that she tried to tell him she loved him but rejected her as he thought it was Gene whom she loved so much.

Everything was clear to him now. He knew he loved Mai. He could feel the pain that was building inside his chest directly from his heart. He couldn't breathe easily. The pain was too much and he knew at once that he couldn't live without Mai. She was the only girl who loved him for who he is and the only one who understood him. How could he be so cruel to her? She only tried to be his friend yet he pushes her away. She was the only light in his dark world.

"Gene! I'm begging you! Come back here and talk to me!" he yelled in his mind.

**"Hmm. . . you're begging now, huh! Does that mean that you admit you're in love with her?"**

"Yes. Yes! I do love her okay! So please, don't take her away from me. She's the only happiness in my life ever since you died. She's the reason why I can't leave even though we found your body already. I can't take it if I lose her. Please, Gene, please," tears starting to form in his eyes. He realized that Mai was his life now.

**"Very well, I wouldn't bother you anymore. She's waking up. You have to tell her how you feel or else. You know what will happen to her if you don't act now. I will give you an hour to ready yourself. And if you hurt Mai, you'll regret this."**

"Alright. Thank you, Gene."

Mai started to open her eyes, mumbling something. She looked at Naru and realized how close their body were. Her eyes grew big and pushed Naru. "Naru! Gomen, gomen nasai. I just fell and Gene wanted to talk to me. . . and you know I can't take control of this . . . and I'm really sorry." She looked up at Naru and saw his eyes with relief. But his mask came back so fast he looked scary.

"Just go back to work and stop sleeping on the floor. What would the clients say when they come here and see you on the floor. This will ruin the good image of SPR." Naru went back to his office, leaving Mai dazed.

_Back to Present_

"Was it Gene? What did he tell you?" I asked him again. All I could do was hug him as he sobbed on my shoulder. I couldn't believe that the narcissistic jerk could cry like that. It was sad to see him like this. I had to stop him from crying and comfort him like he always did every time I woke up from my dream. "Naru, it's okay. Everything's fine, okay."

He stopped crying and looked at me. His eyes were red and starting to get puffy. I was about to say something when he leaned in and his lips crashed into mine. He kissed me softly and sweetly. It was a simple kiss but it was filled with love. I kissed him back and my hands instinctively wrapped around his neck. Naru pulled me closer to deepen our kiss.

I broke the kiss as I gasped for air. "I love you too, Naru. I love you too with all my heart," I told him with a big smile. He grinned and _Oh god!_ he looked more breathtaking than ever. "Whatever Gene told you, I'm thankful that he told you that. 'Cause I was beginning to lose hope in you. You're the only guy I'll ever be with and no one will ever replace you in my heart. I know you're the one I'm in love with and not Gene. I accept you, jerk." He was going to protest but I stopped him with a kiss. _Thank you so much Gene for bringing us together and putting a sense on him. I just don't know why you had to talk to me right when I was about to go to the bathroom. You should have at least waited until I sat down on my chair, right then, I would have just smacked my head on the table and not laid on the floor unconscious. You freaked out Naru so much. But then again, thank you._

_**No problem, Mai. Although it hurts to see you together. At least my brother is happy again and you're happy too. Take care of him, Mai. I love you both so much. But if I was alive, I would have fought my love for you. I won't be bothering you two for a while. Naru might use his PK to vanish my soul completely. I love you, Mai.**_

* * *

><p>Yosh! I finally finished it! I just needed to get that out of my mind. And...I was thinking if I should continue this story or just finish this. As of now, I want to see your reviews and vote if I should just stop or write some more. I'm having difficulties in writing the next chapter (if ever) cause I don't know how it will go. You could suggest the next chapter (if you want me to continue) and I can ask my friend to help me. Or maybe I can write a series of one-shots! Thanks for reading it! If there are more votes for leaving this story as a one shot then it's okay. Please review! I'll be waiting for your reviews... arigatou gozaimasu!<p>

Ja ne!


End file.
